The Trouble With Dan
by A30LUCY1
Summary: Zoe and Dan are the perfect match but when Zoe leaves to find her sisters and is replaced by Keri, Dan finds a bond with her too but when Zoe returns Dan realizes he likes both girls but which one will he pick?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone this story includes Deri and Zan as I ship both and don't know which one I like more and I'm afraid it's a short chapter.**_

Dan woke up and went downstairs feeling pretty bored,

he had felt a bit lost since Zoe left to find her sisters three months ago.

He understood it was something she had to do but the fact that she would only call Tom to let him know she was okay was cold on Dan's behalf.

Though he had then met Keri at first he found her annoying and a rubbish replacement for Zoe but once he had gotten to know her he had started to like her.

Both girls were different and he had likes and dislikes for both of them. Zoe for example he loved how she didn't know anything about the outside world and how smart she was

but he didn't like the fact that she was quite nieve. With Keri she was funny and excellent at fighting but he didn't like how annoying she could be sometimes.

Once he arrived at school he saw Keri and wave to her she smiled back and ran over to him.

"Morning, your at school rather early today, is it something to do with you know who coming back?"

"Keri did you not watch the last Harry Potter film, Voldemort was killed remember"

Keri shook her head and her glistening red hair sparkled as she did so, another thing he liked about both girls.

"Not Voldemort, Zoe"

He was shocked Zoe was coming back today, he felt sick with nerves and excitement.

"Zoe?"

"Yeah I finally get to meet my sister, what if she doesn't like me?"

"Who wouldn't like you" Dan grumbled and she smiled at him"

"Thanks Dan are you looking forward to seeing her"

"Yeah I missed her"

"Dan, Zoe was just a friend right"

"Yeah of course she was"

"Good"

"What do you mean good"  
She gasped she had just made it plainly obvious to Dan that she liked him

"I mean that I wouldn't want you as a brother- in- law"

"Right like I would want you as a sister- in- law"

Class flew by, mainly because Dan wasn't listening he was too busy thinking about what he was going to say to Zoe when he saw her again. Meanwhile Keri was worried about Dan and Zoe what if he did like her? What if she felt the same way?

"Neish, Dan and Zoe were just friends right?"

"Well, they liked each over a lot and Dan always made it obvious that he liked her as more than just a friend"

"Did Zoe feel the same?"

"Yeah, before she left she told me she liked him a lot, why?"

"It's just, nothing"

"No, I'm your best friend remember you can trust me"

"I think I like Dan"

"As in he could be the perfect boyfriend like"

"Yeah"

"Wow all hell is going to break loose when Zoe comes back"

Over the classroom

"Tom"

"Yes Dan"

"I need some advice"

"If it's about that Blade Quest game then I can only help you if your up to level 500"

"No, girl advice"

"Then you have come to the wrong guy"

"Please Tom"

"Fine, what is it?"

"I think I like two girls"

"Let me guess Zoe and Keri?"

"Got it in one"

"You don't know which one you like more"

"Yeah and if I date one but I still have feelings for the other it's going to be really awkward"

"What's going to be really awkward Mr Morgan?" Mrs King asked her beady eyes peering at Dan.

"Romeo and Juliette, when they tell their parents it's going to be really awkward"

"Right"

After class we went down to HQ only to find Zoe was there.

"Zoe!" Dan yelled and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hey Dan" She laughed Keri hated her already. Zoe hugged Aneisha and Tom

and she looked at Keri awkwardly like someone should introduce her.

"Zoe this your sister Keri, Keri this is your sister Zoe" dan said introducing the two girls that he was in love with.

"Nice to meet you Keri"

"You too" They both enveloped in a sisterly hug, maybe things wouldn't be as awkward as Dan thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi in this chapter an old face returns, and I would also like to thank you all for the many positive reviews I have been receiving and I am very grateful.**_

Dan opened his eyes as his alarm clock beeped in his head as he was dreaming about how Zoe and Keri were with each over yesterday,

he remembered how happy they were to see each over. As he got to school he saw Zoe in her St Hearts uniform talking to Keri as he saw them laughing and joking.

He was happy to see the sister's getting on so well but he didn't want to be the reason they fell out.

What is he supposed to do? Tom ran up to him and panted out of breath.

"Have you decided which one you want then?"

"It's not that easy to decide Tom"

" Pick Zoe you've been waiting for her for months"

"What about Keri?"

"Obviously you care about Keri more choose her"

"But what about Zoe?"

"Jesus Dan, you need to decide who you want"

"What do you think I've been doing?"

"I don't know, but at the moment Zoe and Keri are getting on like a house on fire and do you really want to be the one who spoils that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, one day they are going to find out that they love the same boy an do you really think they are going to be okay with that"

"No of course not"

"Then you have to hurry up and decide"

"Decide what?" Neish asked making both boys jump at the sound of her voice.

"McDonald's or KFC, which is better" Tom quickly said looking panicked but remaining to be calm.

"Wow you two have some boring conversations, anyway I found you because Frank wants us at HQ to talk about a mission"

"But KORPS have been defeated what's the point" Dan asked as he didn't really enjoy the sound of a field mission right now.

"There is still some of their bases and you never know, everyone thought KORPS had been defeated ten years ago but it hadn't" Neish smiled.

We got down to the broom cupboard just in time to see Zoe and Keri stood outside it,

they were getting along really well and Zoe was staying with Keri and her family Dan still didn't understand how Keri got away with that without telling them the truth.

"Hi guys!" Zoe beamed turning her attention away from her sister.

"A proper field mission finally!" Keri yelled.

"Calm yourself Keri anyone could of heard that" Dan whispered.

"Anyway how do you know it's a field mission?" Aneisha asked.

"I don't I'm just hoping it is so I can finally see Zoe in action, I've heard do much about her combat skills"

"And I've heard so much about yours, you can learn a move just by watching it once that is so cool!" Zoe laughed.

As we went in the cupboard to go down to the base Keri and Zoe stood between me which was really awkward.

Keri POV

I still couldn't believe that me and Zoe got on so well.

I had gone from completely hating her to thinking she's the most amazing person in the world.

Dan seemed to be keeping his distance for some reason which is unlike him, it's exactly like when we just met and he thought I was the most annoying person ever!

Also he never spends so much time with Tom, I started to worry that he didn't want to be my friend anymore, was it because Zoe had come back?

Just as we got down to base and stepped into the base, Frank smiled and got an image of a teenage girl with auburn hair and green eyes.

Zoe and the others looked shocked, so I had to ask the question.

"Is that one of our sisters?"

Zoe tore her eyes off the screen and faced me she was still struggling to come to terms with the image she had just seen.

"Yes, her name is Kloe she was the most corrupt of us as her genes were tampered with rendering her mentally unstable"

"She kidnapped the Grand Duke in exchange for a million pounds and he would of been a goner if Zoe hadn't of saved him" Aneisha said proudly.

"If she's mentally unstable shouldn't she be in MI9 medical?" I said knowing that they would try and reverse gene damage.

"Exactly she was admitted" Zoe said looking straight back at Frank.

"Kloe escaped yesterday after attacking several staff on duty, she is probably coming to find you Zoe"

"She's my sister she wouldn't hurt me"

"What if she does!" Dan snapped looking at her protectively that was how he used to look at me.

"Guys minds on the mission there is this old SKUL base that Zoe and Kloe grew up in she has probably gone there"

"Can't we use the genetic tracer?" Zoe asked.

"No, there's too many of your sisters living in the UK" Tom replied before Frank even opened his mouth.

"Dan, Zoe, Keri I want you to check out that SKUL base while Aneisha and Tom can stay on the coms"

Dan looked quite on edge at that prospect and he looked straight at Tom with a help me expression as the lift doors shut.

_**Dan POV**_

Great Frank had paired me with Zoe and Keri what on Earth was I supposed to do now?

We had just arrived at the SKUL base which seemed to be an old warehouse that I lived down the road from when I was younger,

looking around to see my old house, Then I realized that I had lived so close to Zoe and I didn't even know what was going on there.

"Is that the base?" Keri asked calmly as she could see how distressing it was for her."

Yes it is" She nodded.

We walked in to see a row of cells and two doors one said "Training room" while the other said "Grandmasters office".

Zoe had then stopped outside a cell which had "V95's bedroom" written on it, just before I could warn her she stepped inside and looked around.

"What do we do?" Keri asked clearly worried about her sister.

"We go in and see if she wants to talk" I replied. We nodded at each over before going inside.

I gasped at the state of it the walls were a plain white there was a tiny camp bed in the corner which I'm presuming was where she slept.

There was a small wardrobe and a lamp on the floor. The only thing that could tell you a person actually lived there was that there was a tray on the floor and that the bed hadn't been made.

"This was your old room?" I asked

"Yeah we moved out of here when I was ten, KORPS had found us and the Grandmaster couldn't risk me being caught or himself being killed,

he got me up while I was eating breakfast and told me to get dressed, he packed all that I owned and we left"

I held her hand as tears slowly fell down her face and Keri held the other hand.

"Your not that girl anymore Zo, it's going to be okay" I smiled .

"Thank you"

"Aw isn't this sweet" A girl's voice said as we turned around to see Kloe leaning against the door frame wearing a pair of leggings a purple top and a red jacket with some dusty boots.

"Kloe!" Zoe yelled moving towards her and me and Keri stood shoulder to shoulder until I noticed she was holding my hand,

we looked at each over and I smiled sympathetically and she lightly nodded.

"Zoe how nice to see you again, I see you have brought your boyfriend and sister to bear witness me destroying you"

"He's not my boyfriend"

"No, it seems that he's gotten over you with our sister, K3R1 isn't it"

She pointed at us and Zoe whirled round to see us holding hands and I quickly let go,

for the first time in my life I had felt completely conflicted.

"How do you know who I am? And the name's Keri" She said so casually

"When I was in MI9 Medical they were talking about Zoe leaving and being replaced with a new agent Keri who was another one of the Masterminds clones so I read your file,

how did it feel to have his mind in your head"

"It hurt like hell"

"I bet it did, you see if your the Mastermind's walking talking body then you must understand my employers can't allow you to live"

"What you've been hired to kill me!" She roared full of anger as she stepped towards Kloe to give her a piece of her mind.

I wrapped my arms round her waist and I tugged her backwords a few steps.

"Careful Zoe he has his hands all over her now"

"Don't wind us up Kloe" Zoe scowled and it didn't suit her pretty face.

"Why what are you going to do Zoe"

"Keep winding us up you will soon find out" She snapped back.

"Oh I'm so scared" She teased smiling as she knew she was getting to Zoe and right she was as Zoe lunged before I could even stop her as she punched Kloe right in the face.

Kloe quickly caught her wrist and locked it behind her back,

Zoe yelled as I pulled Kloe off her and threw her onto the bed.

"Thanks Dan" She smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Dan" Kloe mimicked.

"You can shut up we are taking you back to MI9 medical right now" I yelled

"The funny thing is I'm not planning on going back to MI9 medical"

"Really? And what's to stop me?"

"The bomb that is on the cell door"

"Yeah we honestly believe that"

"It's the truth and it's scheduled to detonate in thirty seconds"

"Then you will blow up with us" Keri snarled.

"You see I'm not in the blowing up mood, so I'm going to leave"

Before we could even stop her she jumped out the window and locked it behind her, we ran to it but it refused to budge.

"The ventilation shafts" I yelled"

No Dan it's too late" Zoe sighed and they both hugged me tightly,

I clung to them and kept my head down as the bomb exploded and we all went flying in different directions and everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello, I'm sorry it's been a while I couldn't think of what to write.**_

Keri POV

My eyes flickered open and pain was soaring throughout my body but the most scary thing was,

I couldn't feel my legs from the waist up everything felt painful but I could feel it but with my legs there was nothing.

I looked around to see Zoe lying a couple of meters away from me,

she was trapped under a lot of rubble and she wasn't moving.

"Zoe" I croaked trying to crawl towards her,

When I finally reached her I could see a narrow wooden beam sticking into her stomach.

She was loosing loads of blood and fast. Her face was so pale she could of been a ghost.

I placed my hand on her neck and felt a faint pulse. I had to get her out of here or she would die.

"Dan!" I cried out but there was no reply I didn't know where he was and I panicked all of my feelings towards him were pouring out and I couldn't control them.

Zoe groaned and mover her head.

"Zoe!, It' s me Keri wake up please"

"Hmm, Keri?" She asked looking up at me with her big green eyes, she then looked down and gasped.

"NO!" She roared as she looked at the vast amount of blood flooding out of her.

"Zoe listen to me your going to be fine, don't worry"

"I'm going to die aren't I?" She asked as tears came.

"No your going to be okay, now listen do you have your communicator? Mine broke"

"I think mine did too or it's buried under the rubble"She suddenly whimpered and reached for the beam.

I grabbed her hand and held it.

"Zoe I don't think that's going to help"

"It really hurt's Keri"

"I know, but it will be over soon"

"Where's Dan?"

"I don't know" She nodded and her eyes started to flicker.

"No, Zoe stay awake"

It was useless she had lost consciousness. I was about to give up until I saw a mop of blonde hair.

"Dan?" I crawled towards him and I regretted leaving Zoe so I tore of my jacket and applied pressure to the wound .

When I got to Dan I was in absolute shock. He had cuts covering his entire face I saw a pool of blood surrounding his head,

but on the plus side his communicator was lying right next to him, do I quickly picked it up and held it to my ear.

"Tom?"

"Keri have you got Kloe yet?"

"No she set of a bomb and we are trapped!" I yelled why wouldn't Tom of heard the explosion.

"Oh God! Are you guys okay?"

"No, I can't feel my legs, Dan has hit his head really bad and there is a massive plank of wood sticking out of Zoe"

"I'm sending a team to get you, don't worry you will be out of this soon"

I nodded and mumbled a reply only to notice a gigantic bit of the ceiling wobbling.

"Tom please hurry!" I yelled but it was too late the ceiling came down and landed on top of me before I had a chance to scream.


	4. Chapter 4

Tom POV

"Keri?, KERI!" I yelled down my communicator.

"Frank, Neish" They ran into the room straight away.

"Tom what's happened?" Frank asked.

"Kloe was there she set of a bomb their hurt"

Their eyes widened and Frank grabbed his phone and dialed.

"Stella, it's me Dan, Zoe and Keri are in trouble I need paramedics and the fire brigade straight away!

Zoe POV

I opened my eyes, I was still bleeding fast. Where was Keri? She must of went to find Dan after I fell unconscious,

I kept thinking about Kloe and how the hatred in her eyes soared into me and how she wanted to kill Keri and me for that matter.

I don't know if she was joking or being serious about what she saw between Dan and Keri.

Even though that wasn't important anymore I couldn't help but think about it.

It was a good distraction from the pain anyway.

I kept thinking about my life before SKUL or KORPS even MI9 back when I was innocent but that was life wasn't it even if I wasn't saving the world or being hunted to have my body swapped into an evil fish tank.

"Help" I croaked but I was unheard as really there was no one there.

"Keri" I groaned as I was hoping she would come back.

Then a glimmer of light came in and there was a crowbar pulling the rubble away from what should of been the ceiling.

"MI9 agents Morgan, London and Summers please respond"

"Agent London" I whimpered.

"Zoe, It's okay we can hear you, where's Keri and Dan?"

"I don't know, Keri went to find Dan but I was unconscious"

"Hey we are going to find them don't worry"

Once the hole was big enough thousands of fire fighters dropped through.

Frank POV outside the old SKUL base

I kept pacing there was no news.

"When are we going to know anything?" I asked letting my frustration bubble.

"Frank they have only just gone in to find them" Stella said keeping her composure and professionalism take over her as always.

"What if they die?" Aneisha asked examining the devastation around her.

I pulled her and Tom into a hug and whispered

"They will be absolutely fine" I sighed knowing full well that there was every possibility that they won't be fine.

"Frank, they've found Zoe" Stella said.

"What do you mean found?" Neish asked fearing for the answer.

"She's alive but only just. A beam seemed to have stabbed her but we got to her just in time" One of the paramedics said

and they pulled Zoe out on a stretcher. Her skin was a chalk white and her black coat was a dark red stained with blood.

"No" I whispered.

"She looks dead" To muttered.

"If Zoe got off the lightest I would hate to see the other two" I sighed. She was put in the back of an ambulance.

"I'm going in with her Stella keep me updated" She nodded and tried moving a little closer to the devastation.

While the ambulance's siren was blaring at full blast I kept watching them stick needles and tubes into her arms and neck they applied pressure to her wound

as she had been bleeding for hours.

As we arrived they wheeled her through the corridors talking about her name, age

and all of her medical prognosis in her current state she was there shoved into a room and locked me out.

2 hours later

"Mr London?" The kind nurse tapped my shoulder and my eyes flickered opened the light hit my brain.

"Is Zoe okay?"

"Yes, well she will be if you consent to surgery"

"Surgery?"

"Yes, also a Miss Knight dropped in a Mr Morgan is in the hospital"

"What about Keri?"

"Their still looking for her"

"I consent to Zoe's operation"

"Thank you"

I then wondered to the from desk and asked the woman.

"Where is Danial Morgan?"

"Room 306, he's quite lucky to be alive I heard he has severe brain injures"

My shocked face said it all and I headed to his room to be greeted by Dan's parents.

"Frank" Mrs Morgan said and shook my hand.

"Lily, how is Dan?"

"He's in a bad way but they found him fine, but what I want to know is why him and the girls were in that warehouse in the first place"

"No idea"

"Plus it's worse that poor Keri hasn't been found yet, how is Zoe by the way"

"She needs an operation to stop the internal bleeding but she should hopefully be fine"

"Oh good"

"Can I see Dan?"

"Yes of course bare in mind he has been induced into a coma"

I nodded and stepped inside Dan was just as pale as Zoe was.

More wires and drips, plus a massive mask covering his mouth I then looked up and gasped.


End file.
